


辩护 15

by NOANSWERS



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOANSWERS/pseuds/NOANSWERS





	辩护 15

辩护 （下） 第四章

冬季的清晨6：30，天色仍是昏昏暗的，路上已有早起忙碌的人群。

王一博坐在车里，看着清洁路面的大伯扫起了最后一片树叶，将扫帚放在三轮车上慢慢地骑走。

这一路肖战讲了许多话。

告诉他，父母在洛阳过得很好，姐姐的孩子也叫忆博，会叫妈妈了。

也告诉他，自己买了很多厉害的乐高都堆在了办公室，一点不好玩；还说已经学会射击，等着他回来切磋。

王一博开着车，耐心地听着，有时转过头看着肖战。心里想：昨晚那样，肖战怎么不累。

透过薄雾的车窗看到肖战拎着大包小袋跑回来。一阵冷风灌入，人已经滑进了副驾驶座。

“一博，快开车，冷死了。“

王一博伸手将空调调到最大，出风拨片全部对着肖战，踩下了油门。

“买这么多，就叫我去帮你拿.”

“你穿这么少，你知道外面多冷吗？” 

肖战撕扯着油纸袋里热腾腾的油条，咽下一大口。又撤下一段，递到王一博嘴边晃了晃，示意他张口。

低头看了唇边被冻得苍白的手指和冒着热气的油条，王一博觉得那股温暖涌进了大脑。不觉红了脸。

肖战并未察觉，只说：“吃啊，热得最好吃。” 

王一博低头咬进了那段油条，温暖的薄唇也略过肖战冰冷的手指。

肖战颤了一下，收回手，不再言语。他屈起刚被王一博不经意亲吻手指，握在掌心里，手掌渐热，红上了面颊。

肖战想，快35岁的人，怎么还跟小朋友一样爱脸红。

吃过早点，两人先后洗漱洗澡，肖战翻出王一博7年前的睡衣，果然短了半寸，肖战乐得抬起手，按在王一博头顶又平了平自己头顶，竟几乎是等高了。

肖战笑得更欢乐了：

“23真的能窜一窜……”

两人离得很近，听得到对方的呼吸，王一博一直看着肖战的笑容，蓦然抬手将肖战用力拥入怀中。

就这样抱着，良久，肖战听到他说：

“战哥”

肖战眼底又发酸，这一声，他等了一夜。这次却没在流泪，趴在王一博肩上说：

“嗯……回来就好。”

直到肖战在怀里吭了一声，说腰酸背疼，王一博才缓缓松开肖战，拉他坐在沙发上。

茶几下方放着6-7不同尺寸的半透明收纳盒，大大小小的彩色积木堆在盒子里，王一博看得出神，他没告诉肖战，这7年，他从没再拼过乐高。

同样，王一博也没说这7年在哪，没说电话里的那人是谁。

肖战也没再问。

反而絮絮叨叨地讲着自己，也拉着王一博摆弄了家里的制冰机，说是想他的时候买的。

肖战将手探进王一博的T恤，开始抚摸他胸前背后那些骇人却早已愈合的凹凸伤痕。

肖战将手按在王一博左肩后方的一处扳指大小的弹坑，反复摩残擦着，脑袋还埋在王一博肩上，他问：

“这里，疼吗？”

这7年，每每受了重伤，也曾有过关心，问他要不要紧，还行不行。从没人问过王一博疼不疼。

“不疼了。”

“这里呢？” 

肖战又摸上背部左下约半尺长的刀疤，已全愈，但可仍见皮肤裂口约是半个指腹宽。就像当时那把砍刀下手极重，生生卡在王一博的血肉内，又被生生拔出。

“不疼”

王一博原以为自己永远不愿回忆起那些过往，像是一场场噩梦。然此刻想起却不觉得那么难受了。

拥着肖战。

两人之间，不再有激烈的碰撞和质问，像是磨合了棱角的恋人，知冷知暖。

8点多，王一博常用的那只黑色iphone就开始震动，起初王一博只是按去，后来那震动更频繁的传来。

肖战说：“没事,你忙吧。”

王一博握紧手机，望着肖战，似有歉意，更多难言，终是接起。

肖战听到他说，“跟他说我今天没空。条件早就说明白了，下周不交货就等着收尸。”

语气之急促阴狠，肖战觉得陌生。他松开王一博，回到沙发上抱着自己的膝盖。

又听王一博快速回了几个电话，说的也都是钱……货……和规矩。

直到听到王一博说：“那好，下午4点，带他来星辰见我。 还有，死不了人就别给我打电话”

属下唯唯诺诺地应声只道王一博是遇到了什么焦急的大事。

挂了电话，王一博才看到肖战坐在沙发上发呆，觉得他不愿听自己这些事。

从刚认识那会，王一博就觉得肖战的出现过于美好，他聪明、成熟还长得好看，王一博担心自己抓不住，也想过努力比赛，让肖战看着自己一次次冲过终点，站上最高的领奖台，就与肖战更近了。

如今白驹过隙，满手血腥的王一博再也不配肖战。

即使心知，仍想强求。

王一博坐在身侧，轻轻抱着蜷缩的肖战。肖战说，他困了，想睡一会。

王一博打横将肖战抱起，直径向卧室走去。肖战缩在王一博胸口，心惊道，明明自己也是个180cm多的成年男人，王一博怎么抱得如此轻而易举，气息一丝不乱。他这些年练得什么功呀。

将肖战放在床头，王一博转身熟练在床边橱柜的倒数第二个抽屉里拿出一套干净的床单被褥，快速更换起来。

即便是掀起床垫更换最后一角床笠时，肖战也不愿下来。王一博看见肖战仍抱膝坐在床头，冲着自己眨眼睛，像是调戏说，你有本事把我也抬起来呀。

王一博倒是无语，摇了下头，真的把连人带床垫一起抬了起来。

“啊啊啊……王一博，你放下！”

被突如其来的震动吓了一跳，肖战直接滑到床垫的另外一角。王一博手上速度极快，已经套好床笠，再次放下床垫，又快速将床面抹平，一丝不苟。

看着转眼变得整齐如镜的床面，全然不是肖战记忆里那个连被子都懒得叠的小朋友，倒像是训练有素的纪律部队。

肖战脱口而出一句玩笑：

“王一博，你是当过兵吧。”

一出口肖战就觉得不妥，听他们说，王一博曾在缅甸做过雇佣兵。7年的空白，他们都不想提。

王一博站着没动，也没有回答，直接俯身捞过险些掉床的肖战，将他按在胸口，说：

“睡觉”

肖战赶紧顺杆而下，结束错误的话题。一躺下又觉得窗外已经明亮的光线有些刺眼，哼了一声将脸埋在王一博的肩上。

王一博随即起身，将窗帘全部闭合，闭了灯，关上卧室门。才又上床，肖战果然迅速抬起脑袋让王一博的手从颈下穿过，在王一博的胸口找了一个舒服的位置闭了眼。

待到肖战的气息平缓了，王一博才睁开眼，屋内极静，静得能听见两重的呼吸声。

肖战的喘息挨着王一博的颈间，一阵酥痒。怀里的躯体温热，紧贴着他的胸口，王一博眨了眨眼，搂着肖战的手臂又紧了紧。

终不再是梦。

王一博下意识地屈下手指扶过肖战前额的发丝。

手指刚一触即到前额，肖战就微微睁开了眼，带着困倦的睡意，拉住王一博的手问：

“一博，你睡不着吗？”

“没有”王一博想收回手指，却被肖战牢牢拽住，又说：“快睡吧。”

肖战仍眯着眼，身体却爬起向上蹭了蹭，轻柔的吻落在王一博的唇上。带着清甜牙膏味，湿热的舌头探入王一博的唇腔。王一博扣住肖战的腰肢，加深了这一吻。

直到肖战被吻得气息焦急，燥热地身体不断在王一博的下身摩擦，王一博才松开了他的唇，他说：

“肖律师，今天不用上班吗？”

“唔……”肖战仍沉浸唇间缠绵中，抬腿缠上王一博，说：“我休长假。”

下一秒即天旋地转，肖战被仰面压在床上，王一博的眼神火热，牵起肖战的上衣。肖战顺从地扬起头让他轻易脱去，双腿已环上王一博的腰。

昨夜的欢愉让肖战的体内仍柔软且敏感，王一博进入得顺利，他紧握着肖战的细腰，快速地抽动起来。

随着几下深入的顶弄，湿热的液体流出甬道。肖战舒服地躬起身子，喘息声在王一博耳边。他俯身亲吻住肖战，也吞下他催情的喘息。

直到第二次泄了出来，肖战的叫喊声中终于只剩下无助的求饶，王一博才终于满意地释放在他体内。

肖战仍拥着王一博，在昏暗中摸索着他的面容，每一下都轻柔而认真。忍不住笑了出声，肖战说：

“狗崽崽长大了，这么厉害了。”

王一博轻身搂过肖战，箍在胸口，肖战终于疲倦地睡着了。

后来怎么被清洗，又怎么再被抱回床上肖战全然不记得了。

再醒来，已是下午快3点了。

肖战在王一博穿衣的动静中，坐起了身。他靠在墙上，撑着脑袋盯着已经穿戴整齐的王一博，身上是肖战的黑色衬衣和西裤。

“你怎么穿什么都好看？”

“没战哥好看，战哥在床上最好看。”

王一博回头看着肖战，得意地笑，还是7年前那个爱调笑肖战的模样。

肖战已拿起身边的枕头用力地扔过来，王一博稳稳得接住，探出头来暧昧地笑：

“战哥，这么厉害啊。”

“王一博，你是人吗!”

在肖战身边坐下，王一博拉住肖战的手指轻轻地吻，语气不再调笑：

“战哥，等我回来，去吃晚饭。”

肖战任由他握着自己的说，没有接话，反而说：

“一博，我想吃火锅。”

“好”

“一搏，把头发留长一些吧？” 肖战在王一博的前额比了比长度。

“好”

“搬回来一起住吧？”

“……好”

“一博，我跟你一起去吧？”

以为他会一直回答好，可王一博没有说话。

“我不想一个人等。”肖战握着王一博的手。 

“肖战……” 

“我可以在车里等。”仍不退让。

王一博垂下了头，像在抗争什么，肖战感觉他的手心像是有细汗浸出。正当肖战打算放弃时，听到他说：

“好吧……” 

王一博并没有让肖战在车里等，直接将车开到了星辰夜总会的后巷，在卸货区停了车。

地面潮湿粘腻，常年不见阳光的小巷，阴冷异常，肖战打了个哆嗦，跟在王一博身后快速穿过通道，进了一扇微锈的铁门。

原来可以直达后场的房间，下午4点的星辰，仍漆黑一片，尚未开启今晚的狂欢。

等在会客室的正是昨晚与王一博同行的女子，洪尘。

见肖战跟着一起进来，洪尘眼里闪过难以置信的惊诧，她冲上去挡在王一博面前，说：

“YI BO，你带他来干什么。”

王一博没有回答，也无从答起。绕过洪尘带着肖战进了门。这女子不依不饶，伸出手臂拦在肖战前胸，接着说：

“王一博，你疯了吗？”

肖战一惊，猛然抬起头。

此前他答应过王一博，此来只跟着他，绝不参与。此时却终是抬头直视洪尘的双眼。她居然知道王一博的真名。

洪尘的面容算不上十分惊艳，却清秀伶俐，尖尖下巴微微扬起，透着不羁的傲气。皮肤也晒成浅麦色，束着高高的马尾。她身型极瘦，纤细的四肢同样是赋予力量的线条。

不同于礼服下的千篇一律，此刻她穿着素墨的黑色皮衣、紧身工装裤与短靴，愈显英气逼人，风姿飒飒。

王一博抓住洪尘拦在肖战胸前的手臂，用力一按，将她推后一步。这一推，并未重力，洪尘仍吃了疼，扶住手臂，微微屈身，眼神中尽是出乎意料，似有哽咽，她盯着王一博没有表情的面庞，说：

“你跟我动手？”

“洪尘，我自有分寸。”

“你有分寸……你这样只会害死我们！”

“够了！” 

肖战也听出王一博此刻的怒火，不愿自己一来就惹得不快，连忙按住王一博的右手。对着洪尘说：

“洪小姐，我不干涉你们做事，也绝不会害了一博。”

洪尘眼睛仍死死地盯着王一博，嘴里冷冷地说：

“谁是洪小姐？我叫红尘，看破红尘的红尘。我们这行，谁有名字。”

言罢便甩手离去，走到门口又说，

“人到了，在隔壁等着。”

王一博终平息下来，便随着红尘出了门，又回身对着肖战说：

“不要出去，听到声响更不要出去。”

肖战坐在会客室的沙发上，等了约半个钟头，他抬起手表看了几次时间，又摸索着手机屏幕。

第一次因为失控而恐慌。

找不到王一博时，他也心碎苦痛，却始终相信王一博还活着。不似此刻，明知他就在隔壁，却不能探寻。

一声剧烈的碰撞声传来，似有什么东西重重地砸在右侧的墙板上，紧接着又是几声撞击，有什么东西在猛烈地敲打在隔壁的墙壁。

肖战站起了身，想要开门。还是忍住了。

“老大……老大……我要是敢骗你，就五马分尸，死无葬身之地。这次的仓，真的是他爆出去的。“

一个男人被按跪在王一博脚边，脸上青紫难看，额头留着血浆，右眼肿成一条缝。他右手死死地指着此刻正被红尘单手按在墙上猛烈撞击的另一长发男子。

王一博坐在沙发上，手里把玩着一把刀锋凄冷的短刀，扬起手示意红尘停手，将那长发男子也拖到面前，让人拽着头发拉起他的脸。

短刀锋利的前刃随着王一博的笑容，轻轻地划过长发男人的脸颊，鲜红的血液瞬间布满男人惶恐的脸。

“博哥……我……我什么都不知道……。”

王一博笑得更邪了，手腕一带，刀尖插入男人的唇边，割裂他的嘴唇，他说：

“我刚来上海不久，竟不知道这里这么多人不怕死。” 

说话间，王一博瞳孔一收，拔出插在长发男人唇肉里的刀尖，一把插入男人的右肩胛骨，鲜血喷涌而出，也溅在王一博衬衫。

“啊……” 长发男人发出一身惨烈的嘶吼，嘴角的伤口撕裂，鲜血猛流，面部扭曲得像是一只正在吞血的小丑。

跪在长发男人身侧另一男子此刻已经吓得脸色惨白，瑟瑟发抖。哭喊着说：

“老大……放了我，我没做过。”哭声惨烈，似在嚎叫。

王一博面露不悦，想到肖战此刻正在隔壁，不再有耐心拷问。

快速抽出插在长发男右肩的短刀，那人疼得大喊一声，捂住右肩喷涌的鲜血，趴跪在地上。

王一博手转向下，将短力插如地面，刀身死死咬住地板，正立于跪立两人的中间，透着银光。他倾身靠近两人，声音低沉却骇人：

“我再问一次，是谁把这次到货的新仓说出去的？“

“干干净净地说了，我给你个痛快，否则……我有的是手段，让你们慢慢尝尝我的规矩。“

两人低着头，颤抖不已，痛苦地呼喊着。 

王一博已经站起，背过身去，阴狠地声音传来：

“好，很好。……红尘，先断右手五指。“

红尘得命，握紧手中的利刃，向跪着的两人走去。

眼见红尘走进，突然，那名长发男子，左手奋力拔起王一博插在地上的短刀，坚持起身，跌慌地扑向王一博的背脊刺去。

“博哥！”

“一博！”

立于后方数名打手与红尘同时出声。

王一博已转过身来，一脚踢在长发男子的左腕，那人本就受了重伤，被这一脚直接踢翻，向后仰倒，手中短刀飞出直立地插入墙面。

长发男子被王一博的手下牢牢按在地上，王一博走过去，一脚踩在男人的左手上。同时示意手下将另一人带出房间。

“勇气可嘉……也蠢钝如猪。“ 

王一博脚上用力，长发男人的左手三指已被压断，他发出痛苦地嘶喊，拉扯右肩的伤口，血流满地，咬牙切齿地怒吼：

“王八蛋！四叔会给我报仇的，你等着去死吧！”

已经得到想要的答案，王一博抬起了脚，蹲在长发男人的面前，伸手狠狠捏住他的下颌，那人嘴唇撕裂，浓稠的血浆灌入掌中，王一博竟笑了：

“好，我就在这等着，看看谁能要了我的命！”

王一博起身对着面前的手下说：

“拖到黑室，看紧了，别让他死了。“

“是“ 

此时屋内仅剩王一博与红尘。

红尘从口袋中抽出一方湛蓝色的手巾，递给王一博，让他擦擦手上的血迹：

“本来计划多暴几个场子给警察，让老狐狸自顾不暇再动手，想不到他却先下手，截了那批货，要是真拿去散……早晚要出事”

王一博坐在沙发上反复揉擦着手掌，湛蓝的手帕变得污浊不堪：

“柴风没了，现在上海有货源的只有四叔和我们，最近逼得他这么紧，手上没货，才狗急跳墙。不过那批货，他暂时不会拿出去散。人人都知道他手头紧，我们又丢了仓，此时散货就是不打自招。”

红尘晗首，接着说：“那你打算怎么做？总之越快越好，欣姐身边我们的人回复说，四叔新一批货下个月初就到了，错过了这一遭，又要等半年。”

王一博瞳孔收紧，又现凶狠，说：“自然不能再等。想办法把欣姐身边的人撤回来，这女人毕竟是四叔的老情人，虽分开多年，难保没有联系。不能打草惊蛇。”

顿了顿又说：“下个月初交货时间和地点，我有办法查。时间不多，你这几日就联系做好准备，务必一击即中。” 

红尘：“放心”。

一时沉默，两人都不再言语。

半晌，红尘终是开口：

“你一贯谨慎，却把肖战带在身边? 你现在是多少人的眼中钉肉中刺，他……恐怕一不小心，就成了摆在你身边的眼耳。我们部署多时，不可……”

“红尘，我明白。” 

王一博接着说 ：

“在云南时，你被埋在湿泥里3日，只有一息尚存……却还跟我说要回寨子里找他，你说你知道不该，却不能留他一个人在那等。”

“红尘，你我同行7年。你应知，肖战于我，和他于你是一样的。而且肖战既已找到我，随时都可能直接上这来，那时更麻烦。”

红尘在沙发上坐下，将头埋在掌心，千头万绪。她怕下一秒就落下眼泪，不愿让王一博看见她的泪。

5年前，她和王一博还跟着当时的大哥，她不知为何被大哥会怀疑她勾结警方，被安排带一批货从丛林出境。一出边界就被对头抓住，才知早被出卖。

红尘被毒打羞辱数日后，便被活埋在丛林深入一处无人的泥地里，仅露头部。胸息压抑，呼吸艰难。3日无水无粮，全靠一场暴雨才勉强支持。红尘知道，不杀她是在等人来救，一网打尽。

又怎会有人来救，既然卖了就已是弃子。死则死亦。

唯一牵挂的只有仍在寨子里的恋人，大哥既已怀疑她又怎会放过与她同住的人。只是恋人对此一无所知，一直当她是真爱的白族妹妹。

第三天晚上，天色阴暗，不见星光，红尘已奄奄一息，突觉胸口压力渐缓，勉强睁眼看到王一博正伏在地上，手握短刀奋力地挖开已经半凝固的湿泥！

又见他从胸口口袋里掏出一只针管，将里面淡蓝色的液体从红尘的颈部注入，红尘自然知道此物可以保她性命。

红尘被王一博背着在丛林中没跑几步，已被发现。听见身后急促的脚步声和不时的枪响，她伏在王一博耳边说：“一博哥，弃了我吧，你快走。” 

王一博并未言语，只是背着她一直跑一直躲，在丛林中奔了一天一夜。终在大片灌木叶遮蔽下停下休息，她跟王一博说：“你带我回去，我要去看他。”

王一博不愿，让她自己跑，回去也是死。红尘死死拉住王一博的手，她说：

“我知道不该，回去是死，只是不能留他一人在那等。“

王一博在月色下看到红尘眼中的晶莹，似乎也勾起了他心底某处，叹了口气说：

“好”

只是回到寨子里，竹茅屋早已烧成灰烬，所爱之人惨死泥泞之中。

红尘跪在灰烬中哭嚎，王一博从没听过这样的哭泣，像是要将心肺吐尽。红尘悲愤中并未留意身侧已有一人手持砍刀靠近，生死关头，王一博扑在她身后，那刀长约一尺，卡在王一博的背上，卡住骨肉，又被狠狠抽离。

红尘顾不得悲伤，拿起王一博给她的两人唯一一把手枪，一枪爆头。

她与王一博相互搀扶，奔逃近一个小时，终于找到一个有电话的小店，这才算捡回一条命。

那日后，王一博知红尘心伤，从未提起当日之事。

今日竟以她当日之言反问自己，自是早已下定决心，无可回转。

王一博看红尘双肩微颤，走过身边，拍了拍她的肩，将那块湛蓝色的手帕塞进她手里，低声说：

“对不起……我不可让他一个人。”

“红尘，这帕子太旧了，扔了吧，我给你买块新的。”

说完，王一博就推门离去了。

红尘在屋内坐了许久，紧紧握住那方手帕。

王一博早已不记得，当日将自己从污狞中救出，背着已是虚脱的红尘彻夜逃命，热带雨季极热，红尘汗如雨下，伴着撕心地眼泪。

王一博曾从掏出这方湛蓝色手帕递给她说：

“擦一擦，我带你出去。”

王一博也不知，红尘此刻所心挂的早已不是曾经的恋人。

王一博回来时已过5点。

看他完好地推门而入，肖战觉得，无论他刚才做过什么，都不重要。

肖战用力抱着王一博，在他的唇上摩擦，闻到他双手血腥味，肖战突然用力咬在王一博的下唇，丝丝血腥混入两人舌尖，肖战舔吮口中的血丝，他不愿闻到王一博身上其他人的血腥。

王一博双手托着肖战的腰肢，下腹一阵火热。

然而，王一博知道，此处随时可能有人推门而入，他不能让肖战在他房间露了脸。他将额头顶在肖战鼻梁，呼吸粗重，仍握住肖战急切的双手：

“战哥……战哥……先回家。”

肖战仰面躺在床上，承受着王一博一次又一次地深顶，手指深嵌入王一博后背，持续的高/潮已让肖战全身绵软，每一次进入都让他颤抖虚脱。

再恍惚中，肖战将王一博环在胸口，他似在倾诉又像喃呢，王一博听见他断断续续地说：

“一博……一博……我知道错了……是我的错了……你别走……别走……“

肖战的呼喊像千斤巨石按住了王一博胸口，他将脸埋在肖战的耳边，用力箍住肖战，完全地占有他。

等两人终于平息了渴望，已是晚上8点半。

肖战看到时间那刻，拿着枕头按在王一博脸上，被王一博眼地的调戏气得满脸通红：

“王一博，你是人吗? 现在几点了，今天只吃了一顿早饭，跟你一起是不是没饭吃啊。＂

王一博的脸被压在枕头下，枕头随着他的笑起伏，肖战听到他被压得唔唔的声音：

“战哥，冤枉……刚刚是你一直要啊……＂

“王一博！”

肖战重重打在他胸口，羞愧得紧，翻身独自坐在一侧。

王一博探出头，蹭在肖战手臂上，连声说：

“好，我的错，我带你去吃火锅赔罪，肖大律师。”

又洗又闹，等肖战真的吃上小龙坎已经10点了。

王一博点了许多菜，不断给肖战夹菜，十分殷勤。又常在肖战不注意时，偷偷捞一把肖战的丰臀。

每每要发作，就见王一博已低头乖乖吃肉。

“一博，你不怕辣了？”

王一博往嘴里塞进一大口留着红油的涮肉，毫不费力地轻松咽下，却又说：

“怕呀，战哥，你再喂我一口香菜呀。”

肖战气得拿香菜仍他，打闹中，被王一博捉住了双手。

王一博的神情已是认真，目不转移地望着肖战，他说：

“战哥，都过去了……我不会再离开你了。”

7年来的种种，缘何而起，谁对谁错，皆不可一一言表。

只一样王一博想得清楚，与生死分离相比，过往的隐瞒与感伤都已苍白。当他知道肖战仍住在小小的房子里，当他看到肖战来射击场寻他，焦急得红了双眼，王一博就知道，自己再也不能离开肖战了。


End file.
